One method of coupling of two straps or webbings together is with the use of a buckle and catch arrangement. In this arrangement, a buckle coupled to a first webbing is designed to selectively retain the catch that is attached to a second webbing. The use of the buckle and catch arrangement to selectively couple webbings together is commonly used in safety harnesses such as fall protection harnesses. One common method of attaching an end of a webbing to a buckle is with the use of a knurl bar and a webbing retaining member. A knurl bar can more generally be referred to as a slide. Movement of a safety harness in use tends to loosen the webbing with this slide attaching arrangement. Hence, the webbing must be tightened periodically during use. The loosening and the required subsequent tightening of the webbing in the slide attaching arrangement are inconvenient and cause the webbing to wear. Reduction of wear on webbing of a fall protection harness is critical for the harnesses long term performance and proper fit to maximize safety.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification, there is a need in the art for a method of maintaining proper fit and reducing wear of webbing that is engaged with a slide of a buckle.